pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameo Characters
Guest Characters The following characters have made cameo appearances in one or more of the three films. Friends and Family |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | AJ | Insuh Yoon in PEH2 & PEH3 | AJ is the owner of the aptly named AJ's Bar & Grill, where Miles Spectre works and many other characters frequent. AJ is a quiet and laid back person who, despite his associations with many of the involved parties of the various Game Wars, manages to stay unaffiliated and uninvolved. | Employees: Miles Spectre Claris Naka Customers: Elias Locke Nate Valdez Drago Eddie Naka & Marshall | *AJ is the only guest character to appear in more than one film of the series. *Besides playing the role of AJ in PEH2 & PEH3, Insuh was also a producer on the 1st two films and a crew member on the 3rd film. *Insuh is 1 of only 3 crew members to be involved in all 3 films. :*The other 2 being Mark Walsh & Mac Russell. *AJ was originally intended to appear at Miles' funeral in the opening of PEH3, but a minor car accident made it impossible for Insuh to make the shoot. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Marshall | Brendan Murphy in PEH2 | Marshall is a friendly patron of AJ's Bar & Grill and as such is an acquaintance of Miles Spectre. Miles' need to get Marshall a cab one night also put Miles in a position to break up a fight outside the bar between Drago and Nate Valdez, which inevitably leads to their rekindled friendship and involvement in the first Game War. | Drinking Buddies: Miles Spectre AJ & Drago | *Marshall was a last-minute addition to the cast of PEH2. :*The role of the drunk was originally intended as a cameo for PEH1 villain Julian Dimitri. *Brendan Murphy has played more unrelated cameo characters than any other actor in the PEH series. :*These include the Military Commander & UNSC Marine. *Marshall's broken arm is the result of an accident the actor had while playing the UNSC Marine and filming the initial charge of the Delta Halo battle in PEH2. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mrs. Spectre | Mary Anne Sautner in PEH3 | Miles' mother, who is seen attending his funeral along with his close friends. | Son: Miles Spectre | *Mrs. Spectre is played by Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre)'s real-life mom. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Teenage Neighbors (Names Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath, Tiger Mackie, & Natalia Bikowski in PEH3 | Three girls who attend the old high school that Miles, Nate, & Julie attended. | Neighbors: Elias Locke Miles Spectre Nate Valdez Julie Lien | *Sridevi Dudhnath is Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre)'s real-life girlfriend. *Tiger and Natalia were cast 5 minutes before shooting the scene. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Mr. Hunter | Johnny Jacapraro in PEH3 | The father of Ash and Bean, Mr. Hunter is slightly protective and uncomfortable with his son's hobbies. | Sons: Ash Hunter Bean Hunter | *Mr. Hunter is never seen, but is heard from offscreen. *He is played by the same actor who plays Elias Locke. |} Law Enforcement |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #1 (Name Unknown) | Brendan Curran in PEH3 | A cocky private-I who's always on the move, this detective investigates both the murder of Sally Rouge and the disappearances of Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez. | Cases: Sally Rouge (murder victim) Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez (missing people) Ash Hunter (murder suspect) Elias Locke (Eye-witness) | *In the detective's first scene, he is played by Mac Russell (Master Chief), while the primary actor does the voice over. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Detective #2 (Name Unknown) | Nicolas Merriam in PEH3 | A soft-spoken but calculating investigator, this detective investigates both the murder of Sally Rouge and the disappearances of Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez. | Cases: Sally Rouge (murder victim) Fiona Braddock & Nate Valdez (missing people) Ash Hunter (murder suspect) Elias Locke (Eye-witness) | *In the detective's first scene, he is played by both the primary actor as well as Bryan Velzy (Pedestrian Hero), while the primary actor does the voice over. *Nicolas Merriam is the real-life father of Ed Merriam, the actor who plays Eddie Naka. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Chief (Name Unknown) | Jon Solomon in PEH3 | A strict, but fair man of the law, the Chief-of-Police is charged with overseeing the police force and maintaining order in the prison facility that houses Nack and his gang. | Employees: Officer Geoffrey Kicks Police Officer Detectives 1 & 2 Prisoners: Nack, Drago, Ash Hunter, Mina, Nikki, Menniker, Khan, Phillip Yates (formerly) | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Police Officer (Name Unknown) | Rich Sautner in PEH3 | A tough cop in pursuit of Sally Rouge's killer. | Co-Workers: Officer Geoffrey Kicks Police Chief Prisoner: Ash Hunter :::::: | *The Police Officer is played by Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre)'s real-life dad. |} Emergency Personel |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #1 (Name Unknown) | Sridevi Dudhnath in PEH3 | An emergency medical technician sent in to tend to the survivors of the Last Game War. | Patient: Ash Hunter | *EMT #1 is played by Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre)'s real-life girlfriend. *Sridevi also plays Neighbor #1 in an earlier scene of the film. :*Her hair is much shorter as the EMT, than it is as the Neighbor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | EMT #2 (Name Unknown) | Mike Gressel in PEH3 | An emergency medical technician sent in to tend to the survivors of the Last Game War. | Patient: Nick Oshima | *Mike Gressel also shot scenes as a civilian casualty of an attack by Nariko, but this scene (and character) was cut from the final film. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Military Commander (Name Unknown) | Brendan Murphy in PEH3 | The leader of the military force sent in to penetrate the Omega Base and supervise the aftermath of the Last Game War. | Prisoner: Menniker | *Brendan Murphy has played more unrelated cameo characters than any other actor in the PEH series. :*These include the Marshall & UNSC Marine. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Rookie Soldier (Name Unknown) | Melissa Molle in PEH3 | A member of the military force sent in to penetrate the Omega Base and supervise the aftermath of the Last Game War. | Prisoner: Mina | *Melissa Molle also appears as a civilian casualty of an attack by Altair, which appears on a news broadcast. *Melissa was also a stand-in for Master Chief in one scene. |} TV Personalities |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Newscasters | Nora in PEH2 & PEH3 Mary Anne Sautner in PEH2 | These media analysts deliver coverage from FiX News on the Macrohard press conference, the potential collapse of Nintega, and the coming of Nack's game army. | Coverage: Phillip Yates, Officer Geoffrey Kicks, Eddie Naka, Nick Oshima, Fiona Braddock, Ash Hunter, Nack, Drago, Menniker | *Nora also plays the voice of the Omega Security System. *Mary Anne also plays Mrs. Spectre and is the real-life mom of Mark Tyler (Miles Spectre). |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Cliff Huxtable | Dom Davis in PEH3 | Strict but loving TV father played by a renowned comedian. | TV Son: Theo Fans: Elias Locke Bean Hunter | *Cliff is played by Dom Davis, the same actor who plays Ash Hunter and 343 Guilty Spark. *The episode Cliff appears in throughout PEH3 was shot as a direct response to Dom Davis' uncanny ability to impersonate the character. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Theo Huxtable | Samy Badawi in PEH3 | The rebellious but lovable eldest son of Cliff. | TV Father: Cliff Fans: Elias Locke Bean Hunter | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Nathan Incarnate | Mark Tyler in PEH3 | A talented guitarist, bassist, and flaming skull player in the acclaimed christian rock band Teers of Christ. Nathan allegedly attained his bass-playing skills by selling his soul to the devil; an act which he seeks redemption for through his holy quests with bandmates Jonn Keebler and Percy Grammer. | Bandmates: Jonn Keebler (vocals) Percy Grammer (drums) Fans: Bean Hunter Damon Prince, Jesus Christ | *Nathan is played by the same actor who plays Miles Spectre. *Nathan is a character in another upcoming Good Intentions Production (the successor to TECHASPiKE Productions) called Teers of Christ: The Movie. :*The clip shown in PEH3 is from a Mockumentary EPK that served as the inspiration for the film. *In ToC, Nathan's bandmates are played by Johnny Jacapraro (Elias Locke) and David Giusti (Nate Valdez), meaning the band is literally made up of the plumber, the elf, and the hedgehog. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Indian Dancer | unknown in PEH3 | A talented dance artist on his way to claim stardom. | Fan: Bean Hunter | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Advertiser | Noah Ellison in PEH3 | A prominent voice actor who gets steady work in commercials. | Viewers: Bean Hunter | *The Advertiser is played by Noah Ellison, the same actor who plays Nack. *This segment is part of a commercial produced by PEH director Mark Walsh, who selected Noah as the narrator because he loved the powerful voice he used in PEH3. |} Video Game Characters |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Actor & Appearance | Fictional History | Connections | Production Notes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Kasumi, Kokoro, & Hitomi | Jennifer Baker, Nicole Enfante, & Becky Richardson in PEH1 | Three digitally-perfect females who fight in the Deadly DoA Fighting Tournament but always find time to lounge at the Beach as well. | Voyeur & Vollyball Partner: Elias Locke | *Originally, 3 models were cast in the roles of these characters, but when they failed to show up on set, Jen, Nicole, and Becky were cast on-the-spot minutes before shooting began. *Though the three actresses met the crew randomly in Coney Island moments before shooting, they turned out to be friends with some of director Mark Walsh's aquaintences, none of which were connected in any way to Kevin Bacon. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | UNSC Marines (Names Unknown) | Alex Nin, Nishant Alengadon, Brendan Murphy, Bryan Landes, Bryan Velzy, Mark Tyler in PEH2 | Employees of Phillip Yates who were transformed into Soldiers via his Nexus Program during the first Game War. | Employer: Phillip Yates Generals: Nack, Drago, & Sleuth | *Brendan Murphy has played more unrelated cameo characters than any other actor in the PEH series. :*These include the Marshall & the Military Commander. *Bryan Velzy & Mark Tyler also played Pedestrian Hero and Miles Spectre but wear black gas masks in their UNSC scenes to hide their faces. *Bryan Landes was also the Director of Photography for PEH2, as well as for the NYC, Green Hill Zone, and some of the Hyrule scenes of PEH1. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Omega Security System | Nora in PEH3 | The Power Mechanism that feeds the Tri-Force energies into The Nexus. It is the primary shielding of the Marcohard army as well as the propogator of the video game world expansion onto Earth. It's deactivation was key to the end of the second Game War. | Guardian: 343 Guilty Spark Creators: Phillip Yates Amethyst Barone | *Nora also plays the voice of one of the two newscasters. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Choppers | N/A in PEH3 | The Choppers are more or less a part of the arcitecture of the Green Hill Zone and have existed there for decades causing trouble for the Blue Blur. More recently, they are present during the Game Over of Miles Spectre at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. | Enemies: Miles Spectre | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Boo Ghosts | N/A in PEH3 | The Boo Ghosts are frequent inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom and have existed there for decades haunting the Super Mario Brothers. More recently, they are present for the death of Ray Storm at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog and the evil Wario Brothers. | Enemies: Nate Valdez, Father Morgan | The Boo Ghosts were originally going to be made of balloons like Kirby, but the digital insertion of actual Boo sprites seemed more efficient in terms of flight moveability. |}